


This Is A Fact.

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thiam, muhahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo is bad with feelings, Liam is bad with words.





	This Is A Fact.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> First one of my drabble prompts from Tumblr.  
> Yeah... nailed it! :D
> 
> Hope you like it anyway, Amanda! ♡

Theo Raeken had always been the smart kid. The one who’s homework you copy. The one who can explain math to you.  
Not the one you want to be friends with.  
Theo got used to it. Besides his sister, Tara, nobody ever acknowledged his presence if they didn’t need something from him.

 

When he started High School he didn’t expect anything to change and his backpack was heavy with books to read at lunch time and free periods.  
And then he met Liam.

 

Liam Dunbar was everything Theo wasn’t. Outgoing, friendly, Captain of the Lacrosse team – everybody loved him, but for some reason (Theo, with all his intelligence, never figured out why) this human sunshine choose him to be his best friend.  
Since Liam sat down next to Theo that very first day of high school, they were inseparable, barely seen without each other.  
Now, in their junior year, everybody just returned from summer break, Theo’s life should change forever. But he didn’t know that yet.

 

Currently waiting for Liam, who was late as always, the dark haired boy leaned at his locker, nose in a book. He didn’t got to read much this summer, because every time he tried to relax in the hammock of his parents backyard, Liam, who seemed to smell boredom, barged in and convinced him of another dangerous and totally irresponsible adventure.  
It had been the best summer of his life.

 

Theo was so gone on his book that he didn’t hear the voice calling his name, and so he was caught completely of guard, when someone grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up the ground and spun him around a few times.

 

“Liam!” Theo’s voice was high with shock, ”put me down!”  
His attacker pouted, sky blue eyes wide in a tanned face and in stark contrast to the golden blonde hair.  
“Don’t look at me like that puppy, we have seen each other two days ago. There is absolutely no need for all this drama.”  
The pout on Liam’s full lips intensified “But I missed you...”  
Theo sighed. This boy would be the death of him. Because despite knowing that his feelings would never be returned, despite the fact that he didn’t even knew how he deserved Liam’s friendship, despite the obvious differences between the other boy and himself, he had fallen for his best friend.

 

No one knew about his feelings. Not that someone cared anyway.

 

Liam smiled, oblivious to Theo’s thoughts. “Come on T. We are meeting Mason and Corey at Biology. We are still lab partners, right? You know I would fail without you!”  
Sometimes Theo had doubts about Liam’s motives, sometimes he thought the other boy used him only to get good grades in the science classes but in the next minute he called himself an idiot.  
Liam was always nice to him, sitting next to him, trying to include him in conversations.  
So, whatever his reasons to befriend Theo were, Liam would never do something mean.

 

At lunch time, the two friends had met up with Mason, Corey and Hayden, they sat under one of the old trees on the school grounds, taking in the sunshine while they ate.  
Liam jabbed him in the ribs lightly “Is everything okay Theo? You are so quiet today. I mean, more than usual.”  
Theo could feel the concerned looks burning through his skin, trying to force the answer out of him, but he only smiled, deflecting his friends’ worries.  
“I am just a little tired, first day back and all, you know?”  
Everybody seemed convinced, everybody except Liam. The blonde boy's gaze lingered, only leaving his face as Hayden addressed him with yet another barely concealed invitation to ask her on a date. But Liam never dated. Not Hayden, not any other girl.

 

“So, the summer's end party. We are going right?” Mason always seemed to know when to change topics, or he simply wanted to spare Hayden Liam’s polite decline.  
At Mason’s words the girl’s face lit up “Oh yes! This will be fun! I have a new dress that would be perfect!” with that she scrambled up, no doubt on her way to her best friend Tracey.

 

Liam’s eyes were back on Theo. He smiled. “So, I come to your house and we can take your truck?”  
And as much as Theo would like to decline, say how much he hates parties, at the sight of Liam’s smile he found himself nodding. “Sure. See you at six?”

 

It is nearly half past six when the Raeken's doorbell rings. Theo has been ready for the past 45 minutes, even if he knew Liam would be late again.  
“Wow T, you look great! Black really is your colour!” Liam walks in with his usual ease, another character trait Theo would envy his friend for if it wasn’t _Liam_ who possessed it.  
“You, uhm, you look good too”, he quickly says, and its the truth, Liam’s white dress shirt practically glows against his golden tan and the distressed jeans fit him like a second skin.  
Liam throws him another radiant smile before asking “Are you ready?”

 

The party is surprisingly fun. When they arrive at the beach, a few cars are already parked at the space, and the wind carries laughter as it breezes through Theo’s hair.  
Liam takes his hand, like he has done many times when he doesn’t want to loose Theo, and they find a nice place on a log near the already lit fire. Someone hands them the notorious red cups and soon Theo is fairly comfortable, his side pressed against Liam's, the heat from the fire warming his face.

 

The conversations flow and when the sun sets completely, none of the teenagers is sober anymore. Liam never left Theo’s side and even though the smaller boy cares for him, this is unusual and something is different tonight.  
And when Liam suddenly stands up, pulling Theo with him, this feeling only intensifies.  
“Walk with me”, he simply said.

 

The noises slowly became silence as they drift away from the little groups around the fire and make their way along the beach. It takes Liam a few minutes until he finally speaks up.

 

“Theo... there is something I need to tell you. I layed awake at night, debating if I should speak with you or just keep it to myself. You know – I am shit with words and I never know what to say in situations like this. That’s why I envy you sometimes. You always find the right words and you always know what to do...”  
Liam trails off, a blush apparent on his cheeks, before finding his composition again.  
They are far away from everyone else now and it’s almost dark, so Theo can barely see his expression when Liam turns back to him.  
“Anyways. You deserve to know and because I still don’t know how to say it, I will just show you.”  
The determination in his voice is evident and briefly Theo can see the same look in those blue eyes he loves so much.

 

And in the next minute Liam is kissing him, softly, oh so softly. Theo freezes and then, before he can think of a better reaction, he is pushing Liam away.  
The hurt look on his best friends face nearly kills him, but all Theo can think about is betrayal.  
“What are you doing, Liam? Is this a joke to you? I thought you were my friend, but you are just like all the others. Using me and mocking me behind my back!”  
Liam stares at him, clearly shocked by this explosion as he never raised his voice like that. He opens his mouth, but Theo doesn’t want to hear anything.  
“No. Please, I cant do this right now.” With that he swiftly turns around, making his way back towards the fire, leaving Liam behind in the dark.

 

You know those few blissful seconds after you wake up and don’t know who and where you are, before the reality comes crashing in again?  
Theo lies completely still while the memories from last night come back to him.

_What have I done?_

 

He is so captivated by the thoughts running through his brain that his phone chiming to signal a new text nearly gives him a heart attack.

 

**Received 12:49am**  
**Theo. What was that? What just happened?**

**Received 12:51am**  
**Come on, I am sorry.**  
**I shouldn’t have done that.**  
**Theo? Please? It won’t happen again, just talk to me.**

**Received 09:45am**  
**Fuck you. I am coming over.**

 

A quick gaze at his alarm clock tells Theo that it is, in fact, nearly ten in the morning.  
Just as he scrambles out of bed, he hears the backdoor opening. They never lock it and the only person who knows that is Liam.  
A few seconds later angry footsteps on the stairs sound to him and then Liam storms into his room.  
He stops right in front of Theo’s bed, in all his raging glory; chest heaving, eyes glowing with icy fire.  
The first words coming out of his mouth are: “I apologized, okay? I said I was sorry!”  
Then, in a calmer voice: “Please, don’t leave me. You are my best friend Theo. I would rather have just your friendship than loose you all together.“

 

Theo feels like his heart stops beating for moment.  
“Wait, so you really like me? I thought it was some kind of cruel joke...”  
“Theo”, Liam smiles, while softly shaking his head, “You are a genius with facts, but you are really stupid with people. You know that, right?”  
Theo stands up, now they are so close he can see the golden dots in Liam’s eyes.  
“Well, that’s what I have you for”, he whispers and then he takes all his courage and leans forward, closing the distance between their faces.

 

And this time no one pushes the other away, no one hesitates.

 


End file.
